


Let's get down to business.

by whalien_spence_52



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, meeting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalien_spence_52/pseuds/whalien_spence_52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song Darren starts to sing is I'll Make A Man Out Of You from Mulan.</p></blockquote>





	Let's get down to business.

Like every Tuesday, Chris arrived at the gym at 7pm. He put down his bag in the changing room and approached the treadmills, making sure for the last time that his shoes were laced properly to avoid tripping on them and making a fool out of himself. He was about to put his earbuds into his ears when he heard someone swear under their breath.

He turned and found the hot guy he had had his eyes on for a while now. The same hot guy that seemed to come to the gym always at the same time Chris did. And the same hot guy that always greeted Chris, his smile so charming and cute it literally made his whole face lit up and Chris' belly feel like a thousand butterflies were trapped inside of it. The same hot guy that always stretched right next to Chris, showing off his well toned body and, Chris' favorite part, his ass. The same hot guy that was now staring right back at Chris, a shy smile on his lips.

“Hey, man.” He laughed, stepping closer to Chris and lowering his head bashfully. “Um, I hope you don't find it creepy, but I noticed you always listen to music while you work out?” He said, scratching the back of his head.

“Um, yeah.” Chris nodded, holding up the iPod in his hand.

“I always listen to music too, when I work out, but I forgot my phone at home.” The guy sighed, brushing some of his long, dark curls out of his eyes. “Since we're the only two here, would you mind, like, plugging it into the loudspeakers? So I can also listen to some music?” He asked hopefully, his smile still bright.

“Um..” Chris looked down at his iPod and then back up at the guy, pondering his options: deny such a simple act of sharing with a really cute guy or let the cute guy listen to his only playlist which consisted in a weird mix of Christina Aguilera, Beyoncé, rock music and Disney songs and say goodbye to the already remote chance he had to ask the guy out.

“You totally find it weird, don't you?” The cute guy grimaced, nervously scratching the back of his neck again and taking a step back.

“Um, no, no, it's just that, um, I only have one 'working out' playlist on this one,” he held up his iPod again, showing it to the guy. “and it's a really weird mix of songs, um...”

“Oh, I'm actually not that picky when it comes to music, man. Whatever you wanna listen to, I don't mind.” The guy shrugged, smiling brightly at him again. “I just need some music to get through this.” He added, pointing his thumb to the treadmills.

“Um, okay.” Chris shrugged. He walked up to the loudspeakers at the end of the gym, plugging his iPod to them and pushing the play button.  _Fighter_  by Christina Aguilera started playing as he walked back to the treadmills, stepping on one while the other guy got on the one next to him. “Just promise to not judge me.” He pouted, giving him one last glance before starting to run.

“I promise I won't.” The guy winked, smirking at him.

They had been running in silence for a few minutes, Chris glancing at the guy every now and then and always finding his eyes staring back at him, even if he looked away every time, his cheeks pinker as time passed by. And Chris was sure it wasn't just because of the effort of running.

But then a familiar tune had started playing, making Chris slow down and look in front of himself in shame, his face on fire.

The guy completely froze on his treadmill, almost tripping on his feet and falling on his ass, catching himself in time. “Oh my god.” He whispered, stepping down the treadmill and looking at Chris.

Chris stopped too, lowering his head and feeling his cheeks burn up even more. He was about to remind the guy he had promised not to judge him, but as he turned to look at him, the guy was now mimicking some not really accurate king-fu moves.

“ _Let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns. Woah!_ ” He sang obnoxiously loud, his expression completely serious. “ _Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?_ Actually, yes, you dumbass.” He commented, finally stopping his weird moves and rolling his eyes, stepping back to Chris and smirking at him. “Fuck, I love this song.” He said excitedly, grinning even more widely at Chris. “You totally thought I was gonna judge you for this, right?” He teased, taking his water bottle and taking a gulp.

Chris couldn't help but stare at his bobbling and very distracting Adam's apple, clearing his throat a couple of times before actually replying. “Um, yeah, actually.” He nodded, feeling a blush taking over his cheeks and neck. “Not all guys like Disney songs, you know?”

“Well not all guys have good taste in music and most of them don't know shit.” The guy shrugged, putting down the bottle and resting his elbow on the treadmill handle, cocking out his hip a little as he looked up at Chris, a playful smirk on his lips.

“Well, you're right.” Chris smirked back, turning his back to the guy and bending down to get his own water bottle, making sure to give him a good sight of his ass.

“Um, I–I'm, um, Darren, by the way.” He stuttered out, tearing his eyes off Chris' lower back.

“Chris.” He smirked, pleased to see the guy had noticed his  _aesthetic_.

“Chris.” Darren repeated, grinning. “I love your name.”

“And you also love Disney songs.” Chris flirted, resting his elbow only a few inches away from Darren's, so that they could be closer. “Would you also love to discuss more about our music tastes over coffee?”

“I would definitely love that.” Darren smirked, nodding. “Even if...” He flinched, leaning away from the treadmill and putting a hand over his stomach. “Um, I would actually prefer something to eat. I'm starving.” He explained, arching his eyebrows comically.

Chris giggled, covering his mouth with his hand. “We only ran for, like, ten minutes.”

“Yeah, but I'm definitely not a runner guy.” Darren said, scrunching his nose up and starting to pick his things up.

Chris looked back at him confused, after going to get his iPod and gathering his own things as well. “Then why have I always seen you run for the past two months or so?” He asked, walking towards the changing room.

“Because a really hot guy really likes to run in this gym, apparently.” Darren replied, a smug smirk on his lips.

“Ha, sorry you had to settle with me, then.” Chris snorted.

“Settle?” Darren squeaked, almost glaring at him. “You're the fucking hottest guy I've ever seen, Chris. Settle.” He scoffed, shaking his head.

“Um, you're pretty hot yourself, if I have to be honest.” Chris smirked, looking down bashfully to hide his blush.

“I know.” Darren rolled his eyes, making Chris giggle.

“Let's go eat some pizza, then, mister  _I'm sexy and I know it_.” He laughed, picking his bag up. “I know a place.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song Darren starts to sing is I'll Make A Man Out Of You from Mulan.


End file.
